


Even The Strongest Can Break

by bloody_inspired_A5



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling, Fluff, I'm a horrible human, M/M, Minho helps, Minho knows, Newt's death, Paradise, Poor Thomas, Suicidal Thomas, Suicide Attempt, Thomas tells Minho (kind of), What more can I say, newt is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_inspired_A5/pseuds/bloody_inspired_A5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in paradise.<br/>Thomas isn't okay.<br/>Minho notices.<br/>Minho helps.</p><p>I am so fucking sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even The Strongest Can Break

There he is. 

The golden-eyed brunett, also known as the bravest guy Minho had ever met. Minho was lucky Thomas was with them, as he nearly had his brain experimented on. Thomas could be dead right now, but he was here. The other survivors really liked Thomas, but they didn't know him like Minho did. They didn't witness Thomas running through treacherous doors to save Minho and Alby in the Maze, nor did they witness his sacrifice when stinging himself with the Griever sting. 

And they most definitely didn't see how Thomas risked his life for a second time to save Minho in the Scorch, during the lightning storm.

Thomas, right now, is sitting underneath a shady tree with his knees up against his chest. Minho smiles to himself and makes a move to approach him. As Minho starts to move he then notices Thomas' lips tremble slightly and his chest starts raising up and down irregularly. Thomas' face then breaks and he buries his head in his arms on his knees, body jerking every so often.

Minho then realised that  _No shucking way. Thomas is crying?!_

The previous Runner dashed to where Thomas was sitting and immediately wrapped his arms around the boy. Thomas made no signs of discomfort, instead he let out a louder sob and clung onto Minho. 

"Thomas, it's okay to cry, especially after everything we've gone through," Minho said, rubbing the crying boy's shoulders encouragingly. Thomas, now knowing that he could cry without any judgement, let it all out.

" _Y-You.. You_ d-don't—" Thomas started, but his irregular breathing wouldn't let him continue. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Here, breathe with me," Minho said and held onto both of Thomas' shoulders. Minho then helped Thomas to fix his breathing.

"Now, do you want to talk?" Minho asked gently. Thomas looked desperately around himself before his eyes crinkling and letting out more tears and burying his head in Minho's neck.

" _I-I can't, y-you'll hate me forever!_ " 

Minho's face grew into pity. 

"No, Tom. I could never hate you. No matter what the case," 

" _It's all my fault!"_ Thomas suddenly cried out.

"What're you ta—" Minho started, but Thomas interrupted him with a tearful shriek.

" _HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME! IV'E FUCKED EVERYTHING UP BECAUSE I COULDN'T HELP BUT BE THE WEAK COWARD THAT I AM! I HATE MYSELF, I HATE MYSELF—"_

Thomas' last three words repeated themselves as the brunett tugged furiously at his hair. Minho grabbed hold of Thomas' arms. 

So, he did do it.

"Newt." Minho murmured quietly. Thomas stared at Minho with a scared look on his face. His eyes were filled with tears. 

" _I-I'm so, so, so sorry, Minho, you have no idea! I can never forgive myself!_ " Thomas cried more than said. 

Minho tried to find words to tell Thomas that he knew Newt was going to ask Thomas to kill him, but couldn't. Thomas whimpered and ran towareds the cliff's edge.  _Wait. WHAT?!_

"THOMAS!" Minho yelled and ran after Thomas who was on the edge of the cliff.

_Don't jump. Don't jump. Don't jump. Don't jump._

"THOMAS, STOP! NO!"

Just as Minho arrived, Thomas jumped.

 

 

 

 

 

Minho grabbed hold of Thomas' arms and Thomas was held loosely over the edge of the cliff. Minho was panting heavily.

"Thomas! I'm pulling you up! Don't worry!" 

As Minho got Thomas back onto land he clasped his hands on the sides of Thomas' head. 

"Thomas! God are you okay?!" 

" _—hate myself.._ " Thomas was murmuring.

Minho thought fast. He dove forward and locked his lips with Thomas, who's eyes opened wide. The black haired boy then broke the kiss and looked hopefully at Thomas. 

"W-why?" Thomas whispered.

"Thomas, I love you. I knew Newt wanted you to kill him. I saw him write the note to you." Minho said, staring into Thomas' eyes. 

Thomas' mouth was slightly open with surprise. 

"C'mere," Minho said before reaching out to Thomas and pressing the shocked boy to his chest.

"You knew?"

Minho nodded. "He didn't tell me, I just saw him write the note. Thomas, I'm so sorry he asked that of you."

"I did it,"

"I know, Thomas. It was the right thing to do, but he shouldn't have asked you,"

There was a moment of silence

"You love me?" Thomas asked, sadly as if it was impossible.

"Shhh, of course I do, Thomas." Minho said. "You're so beautiful. You have no idea. You're brave and loyal too." 

"B-but I killed—"

"He wanted it, Thomas. You saved him."

Thomas was quiet.

"Hey," Minho said quietly. "Are you okay?" 

"Thank you," came the croaky response from the boy.

Minho planted a kiss on Thomas' forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a horrible human being.  
> Please comment and leave kudos (if you don't want to murder me)  
> I'm so sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> I would be incredibly grateful for some prompts!  
> Conditions of Prompts;  
> Can only be the following fandoms: The Maze Runner Series, The Mortal Instruments  
> Can only be the following ships: Newtmas, Thominho, Thominewt, Malec, Sizzy, Clace


End file.
